Surprise Holiday
by BensidyLove
Summary: The holidays are a time for miracles and surprises. What miracles and surprises happen in the Bensidy household this year?


**It's that time of year where this website is flooded with holiday fics & I finally wrote one. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment building after a long day of work. It was Christmas Eve and she had been so busy working that she forgot to buy decorations. It would also be her daughter's first Christmas and she felt horrible that they weren't going all out this year.

As she was searching for her keys, she heard music coming from her apartment. She was going to kick Brian's ass for having the music so loud this late at night. She finally found the key and opened the door.

Her jaw dropped as she seen the living room covered with Christmas decorations and a half-decorated tree in the middle of the room. "Bri.."

Brian turned around to look at Olivia with a look of disappointment on his face. "Sorry, Liv. I wanted to finish this before you got home. It was supposed to be a surprise." He sounded genuinely disappointed.

She dropped her things and ran into his arms. "The fact that you were planning to surprise me is better than the surprise itself. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He kissed her forehead. "I just wanted this Christmas to be special. Our first Christmas together, we were in the Bahamas, and last year we were in the hospital for two weeks, so this would be our first Christmas at home."

Olivia didn't know why she was getting so emotional, but she was. Brian had made her so happy these two and half years and she was beyond blessed to be with him. "You're amazing." She kissed his lips softly. "Where's our little miracle?" She asked looking around the apartment, hoping their daughter wasn't buried under the decorations.

"Supposed to be sleep, but someone wanted to wait on their mommy to get home. I turned on Cinderella, gave her a bottle, and haven't heard from her since."

Olivia chuckled. She was so lucky to have a child that was easy to please. "I'm going to go check on her, get changed, and get some egg nog. You need me to do anything?"

"Nope." He kissed her forehead. "I don't want you helping with your surprise."

"You finished wrapping gifts, too?"

"Yes. I didn't want you to have to do anything when you got home, Liv. Go change, and then come stare at your sexy boyfriend put up this tree." He smirked.

"You don't have to tell me anything twice." She smiled and started walking to her bedroom. That's where Briana always fell asleep before Brian or Olivia got up and put her in her heard the mutters from the TV as she got closer. She opened the door to find her daughter still up, which wasn't a surprise. Insomnia was something she inherited from both of her parents.

"Momma." She smiled when she saw her mom walked through the door. She crawled to the edge of the bed and signaled for Olivia to pick her up.

"Hi, mommy's big girl." Olivia cooed and picked her up. Motherhood was the most important thing to her. However, as soon as she went back to work, she was almost forced into the Captain's position. It's not that she didn't want the job, but the job kept her away from home more often than she would like. It didn't clicked to Olivia how much it was affecting her personal life until Briana started saying words. Ma-ma wasn't her first, second, third, or fourth word. That's when Olivia knew she had to make a change.

She had to relieved herself of her Captain duties as much as it killed her. Luckily for her, not only did they bring in a woman for the position, but she understood that she was just Captain on paper, and for Olivia's sake. In the squadroom, Olivia ran things. The set-up was a nice fit for everyone.

"Why are you still up, princess?" Olivia asked as she watched her daughter never remove her eyes from the TV.

Briana pointed to the TV and tried to say Cinderella, but it came out as "Ella."

Olivia smiled. "Uh huh. Well it's time for bed. Christmas is tomorrow, then the day after that is your first birthday." Olivia was so grateful that they could even see this day. Labor, delivery, and the 4 months after the birth were the riskiest months of their lives. It was touch and go, and nobody knew if Briana was going to make it.

_"Ms. Benson, your daughter is breached, with the cord wrapped around her neck. We have to do a c-section, now."_

_Olivia could have sworn her heart had stopped beating right there. She immediately looked at Brian whose eyes were also filled with tears. She blamed herself. The last 9 months ran through her mind. Lewis, the alcohol, the stress, the trial. Her attack happened in the beginning of her second trimester. She had only known about the news two weeks before Lewis came around._

_"What are we waiting on, my daughter to die?"_

Even after the rushed c-section, they had pronounced Briana dead for two minutes. When they got her heartbeating and air through her lungs, she let out a piercing cry. No one knew it was because of pain. The cord had done severe damage to her spinal cord. Because of that, Briana was behind physically. She was 8 months before she begun to crawl, and her first birthday was two days away and she could barely stand up by herself.

It was challenging for Brian and Olivia. The physical treatment appointments, the multiple surgeries she had the first few months of her life. Olivia wouldn't wish this on her worst enemy. That's why they decided against sending her to daycare. They didn't want Briana to feel like she had to keep up with the rest of the kids there. They found a part-time nanny instead. They had their really good days, and then they had their really bad days.

Olivia and Briana laid down in bed. Olivia knew she would be sleep in a matter of moments. This was their routine every night. Briana would stay up long enough to see Olivia then her body would just give up.

"Want mommy to sing for you?"

Briana nodded and yawned in reply.

She smiled. "Okay. Let's get under the covers." Olivia pulled the covers over them and Briana immediately cuddled into Olivia's chest. "A tiny turned up nose. Two cheeks just like a rose.

She's something Heaven has little girl of mine. No one will ever know. Just what her coming has been. She's all the world to me. She climbs upon my knee. She's something Heaven has sent, This little girl of mine." She sang quietly. It was the only lullaby that would calm Briana down.

Olivia looked down and saw that she was already sleeping. She waited a few minutes before she put Briana in her own room. She grabbed the baby monitor and walked back in the living room to see Brian putting the finishing touches on the tree. "Hey, sexy." She purred.

Brian turned around smiling. "Hello, beautiful. I'm about done here, then I can meet you in the bedroom." He winked.

Olivia smirked. "Oh, you think you're getting an early gift tonight?"

Brian put on the last ornament before he walked over to her. "Well, I have been a good boy this year." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think I should get to unwrap an early gift." He whispered.

She chuckled and kissed his lips lightly. "Fine. Stay right here. If you even peek, I'll take your gifts back, well except for one because there's really not a return policy for it."

"Did you get me Mariah Carey for Christmas?" He asked with a boyish grin on his face.

"No, you ass." Olivia said as she smacked his arm.

"I'm kidding!" He said rubbing his arm. "I have the most beautiful woman in the world right here in front of me. Nobody can catch my eye like you do. I love you."

"Mhm. Nice save." She smiled. "I love you, too. I'm going to go get your gift. Do you think you can be a good boy for a few minutes?"

Brian sat on the couch and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy." Olivia rubbed his head before walking back into their room. She walked over to her closet to where she was hiding the lingerie that she brought two weeks ago. She was utterly surprised that Brian hadn't found it yet. It took her awhile to get her body to a point to here she was comfortable with wearing lingerie again.

It was a red, silk, teddy that was outline in white fur. It was cut low, leaving little to the imagination. She got it a size smaller so it could hug her curves just right. She looked in the mirror before calling Brian into the room. When she saw her reflection, she mentally patted herself on the back. Brian was going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of her.

"Come here, Bri." She yelled.

As soon as Brian heard her voice, he jumped up from his seat and nearly ran to the bedroom. Ever since she became Captain, she never initiates intimacy between the two of them. Brian was always the one and it took a lot longer to get her worked up like it usually does.

His jaw dropped when he seen her. "Best Christmas gift I've ever gotten. Oh my god."

She smirked. "So you like it?" She asked as she turned in a circle.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. "I love it. I can't wait to unwrap it." He said in a harsh, low voice.

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Merry Christmas, baby." She kissed him softly.

* * *

Brian woke up to muttering on the baby monitor. After three rounds, him and Olivia finally decided to get some sleep. However, that was only three hours ago. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6. He couldn't help but to smile at his daughter's sleeping habits.

"Dada." Briana said through the monitor.

"I'm coming, baby." He said back before he put the monitor back on the dresser. "Liv," He wrapped his arm around her torso and pressed his lips to her ear. "Baby, it's Christmas."

Olivia groaned. "Five more minutes."

"Your daughter is up already. There is no such thing as five more minutes." He smiled.

"Bri."

"Liv."

"Let me sleep. Nobody told you to play with your Christmas all night. I'm tired."

He chuckled. "You gotta admit it was pretty fun."

She rolled her eyes and rolled over so that she was face to face with him. "Maybe." She kissed him. "I'll get Briana while you make me coffee?"

"Orrrrrrr, I get Briana and _you_ make _us_ coffee? You got to put her to bed last night. Don't turn into a baby hog again."

"I take offense to that. Crucify me for wanting to spend some time with with our daughter."

"Oh, I won't crucify you, but I can punish you." He flipped them over so that he was on top. "Do we need a repeat of last night?' Brian said with lustful eyes.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and smirked. "Maybe, but later on tonight. You can get Briana while I start on the coffee."

He smiled. "Music to my ears." He got off of her and out the bed. "Oh, and Merry Christmas, gorgeous." He put on his underwear and t-shirt before he left the room.

He went across the hall and smiled when he saw Briana trying to stand up. Little progress was enough progress for them. "Morning, Jr." He chuckled. It was a nickname that had stuck since they found out about her. Up until the day Olivia gave birth, everyone thought they were having a boy, hence the Jr. The ultrasound tech thought she had seen a penis, which gave false hope to everyone. They had painted Brian Jr. on the wall of the nursery, and even got some personalized blankets with the name on it.

To make things easier on just about everyone, they chose the name Briana. Rather she was a Jr. or not, Brian was beyond blessed to finally have a child of his own.

"Dada." Briana lifted her arms and smiled showing off two teeth.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl. You ready to see what Santa brought you?"

She nodded. "Tanta."

"Well, let's go." They walked into the living room where Olivia already had two steaming hot cups of coffee, and a warm bottle sitting on the coffee table waiting for them.

"Merry Christmas, lovey." Olivia kissed her forehead before Brian sat Briana in front of the tree.

Briana was amazed with all the different colors on the tree and all the boxes under it. She smiled and started clapping her hands.

Brian sat down next to her and helped her open her gifts, while Olivia curled up on the couch, sipping her coffee, and watched.

Finally. Olivia had everything she wanted, well almost. Her and Brian had been together for over two years, and there was no sign of him popping the question. She wasn't one of those women that constantly brought the topic up, and if she was being honest, it was only brought up two or three times in their relationship. She didn't need a ring to know how much Brian loved her, but it would be nice to plan a wedding. She was content with the way things were right now, because in about six months, their lives were going to change.

After about 20 minutes, all the gifts were open except the ones Brian and Olivia bought for each other. Seeing the smile on Briana's face was all they needed for gifts.

Briana was sitting on Olivia's lap chewing on a new teething toy. "So you got part one out of your three-part Christmas gift. Ready for the other two?"

"I don't think anything can top the first part, but sure." He smirked.

Olivia reached behind her and revealed a black box. "I saw you eyeing this a few weeks ago, so I had to go back to get it."

Brian already knew what it was before he opened the box. It was an antique black and gold watch with leather wristbands. "God, you're amazing. This is perfect, baby. Thank you."

Olivia smiled and was glad that she had done good. "Flip it over."

He did as she told and saw an engraving. _4015 & 0183 forever_

He broke out into a big goofy grin, and immediately knew he got her the right gift. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I," then her nose, "love," and lastly her lips, "you."

She smiled. "I knew you would. Now, brace yourself for this last one." She pulled out a long, skinny, white box from behind her. "I'm sure you're going to love this one." She said with obvious happiness in her voice. She was having a very hard time hiding her excitement.

"Geesh, Liv. How much did you spend on me?" He opened the box and gasped. He looked up at her. "Is this real?"

She chuckled. "You know a place that sells positive pregnancy test?"

"We're having another child. I can't believe this." He leaned forward again, but this time for a much more passionate kiss.

Briana was under them smiling and clapping, like she understood what was going on.

Brian pulled away but still had his forehead touching Olivia's. "This Christmas couldn't get any better. I just, wow. You're making me a dad again. How the hell do I top that?"

"Tiffany's, Chanel, Louboutin" She laughed. "It's not about the better gift, it's just about giving. I think your smile gets bigger with the more kids we have."

"I'm just so happy, Liv. Not one, but two perfect kids. After all the trouble we had just getting pregnant, hell yeah I'm excited."

Olivia could have not asked for a more supportive partner in life. He was right though, the fact that she was pregnant again was nothing short of a miracle. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv." He pulled a small black box from behind him and got on one knee. "Which brings me to my next point."

She gasped. "Bri.."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Geesh, baby. Lemme show you the rock and pop the question first." He cleared his throat. "Olivia Benson, I laid my eyes on you 15 years ago and no woman has been able to catch it like that since then. Even after I left the squad, I constantly thought about you. It was obviously fate..." He paused for a moment. "This isn't me. Listen, I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It may sound selfish and possessive, but damnit, I don't want anyone to have you but me." He opened the box to reveal a medium size diamond on a white gold band. It was the right size for Olivia, not too small, but enough to grab people's attention. "So we all know what the answer is, but baby, will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yes! Yes, Bri." She said through tears.

He slid the ring the on her finger before he stood up. He cupped the sides of her face and kissed her with such passion and love. It was like nothing else mattered in that moment. They only pulled away with Briana climbed off Olivia's lap and stood up by herself.

"Liv, look. She's doing it by herself."

Briana was looking at her parents wondering why they were so amazed with her simple actions. She took one step and begin to wobble, but caught her balance. She took another step, but this time she fell. "Oh!" She said, then broke out into a smile.

"She walked, Bri. Did you see that?" Olivia was so overwhelmed with emotions. The engagement, and now Briana was starting to make much more progress than anyone thought.

"Yeah, baby. She's a fighter just like her momma. Nothing is going to stop her." He looked at his daughter who was trying to stand up again. "Someone must be happy that they're going to be a big sister and a flower girl."

Olivia leaned on Brian and watched Briana take a few more steps, then fall. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Thank you for finally giving me after I wanted. This is the best Christmas I've ever had."


End file.
